pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Versus Mode
In Patapon 3, you can unlock Versus Mode missions by completing the Versus Mode mission's area in story mode. Two teams of up to four Uberheroes battle each other to the death, until a goal is completed by one team. If a player dies, he is revived at the back of his side with full health. If anyone passes a colorless stone wall, it becomes their team color, depending on the wall, a cannon may rise from the top, which shoots at the opposing team. These territories can be destroyed by attacks. Both teams can summon Djinns to fight their enemies. At the end of battle all players receive Experience Points. If you're the the one who opened the hideout, before battle you can select different game options and rules, along with the level. You can only match up with other players with within 2 levels of you (Lv. 26 players could only match up with other players lv. 24-28). After you beat the game, one of the ending options allow you to play Versus Mode with Dark Heroes. Dark Heroes can only battle Uberheroes. Rule Settings Matching Rules Here you can change the settings for what type of rule conditions are used to search for an opposing team. *Prioritize Selected Rules: "Search for an opposing team without changing the rules which your group has chosen. Normally requires more time than "Prioritize Matching"." *Prioritize Matching: "Search for an opposing team by prioritizing matching. ''Rules may change to accommodate opponents"''' Rule ''"Select versus mode format. Select the desired format from Time System, Point System, and Death Count System." *Time Based: "Play to capture opponent's flag within time limit. If a winner is not determined within the time limit, the winner is determined by the number of points." '' *Point Based: ''"The first team to reach a predetermined point wins. Capturing the enemy flag results in a Perfect Win regardless of point totals." *Death Count System: ''"The number of times a hero can die and be revived is determined before the match. The team who reaches the death limit loses." ''(The number of revivals remaining decreases only when the revival timer starts counting down. This means that if the player is revived by a summon before the timer starts, it won't cost a point.) Time Limit Here, you can change the time limit settings. *5 min. 00 sec. *10 min. 00 sec. *15 min. 00 sec. *No Time Limit Points Here, you can change the points settings. *500 points *1000 points *1500 points Death Count Here, you can change the death count settings. *5 deaths *10 deaths *15 deaths *20 deaths Optional Rules Here, you can change how many forts there are in a match. *No Neutral Territories *Two Neutral Territories *Four Neutral Territories *Six Neutral Territories Placement Gimmicks If you possess Placement Gimmicks, one can be placed on the stage. Placement Gimmicks are "power ups" that can offer you extra help during VS missions. They can be acquired from Silver Hoshipon's Shop. They are weaponry that can help you on both the defensive and the offensive. Head-on Placement Gimmicks are placed near the giant fort wall. Dead Heat Placement Gimmicks are placed a predefined spot in the level. Missile Battle Placement Gimmicks are placed on your platform. Head-on *Flamethrower *Turret *Giant Saw *Snoworb Cannon Dead Heat *Flamethrower and Fort *Giant Saw and Fort *Snoworb Cannon and Fort *Turret and Fort Missile Battle *Wind-up Cart *Chaka Chaka Interceptor *Iron Barricade Versus Modes Head-on Capture cannons, forts, stone walls, castles, towers and try to capture the other team's flag for a perfect win or earn the most points through defeating other Heroes and capturing and destroying cannons, forts, stone walls, etc. Some walls let you just walk past them to capture them, while other have a meter above them that fills up when members of your team are in the capture area. Missile Battle There are two platforms. One team is on each of them. You have to push the lever to fire a missile. The other team has to destroy the missile before it hits their platform. The winner is the team that has scored the most points. At each side of the screen is a missile meter, with ten sections. For every missile fired, a section will light up. On the 3rd, 5th, and 7th missile, a more powerful missile is fired. On the 10th missile, a giant missile is fired, that is hard to hit. The meter then loops back round. Dead Heat You are all facing one way. And you have to get to the flag as fast as you can. You capture walls and destroy monsters. In single-player, The Dark Heroes will be racing with you. In multiplayer, the other team races with you. The winner is the team that get to the flag first. You can only pass by obstacles of your colour. Obstacles that are colorless or are owned by the other team need to be destroyed. Monsters are also neutral. If the timer expires, the game ends with the draw and the red team automatically wins regardless of distance. Unused Hell Gate An unused Versus Mode that isn't known much about yet. There is an unused tip that says a little about the game mode. It can be speculated that the versus mode would involve two teams, one on each side of the arena, each with a castle. In the middle would be some kind of object that would spawn enemies that would try to destroy either of the teams' castles. There would also various panels that caused various effects: PTS x 1.5 x2 PTS x5 PTS x10 PTS DEF+ ATTK+ Event! x 20 PTS Reverse Swap all panels Restore all HP Double monsters PTS x 5 Hellgate restored Hero castle restored Lightning strikes blue heroes! Lightning strikes red heroes! Restore panels Hellgate destoryed! Castle destroyed! Roulette spin! Blue army spins roulette! Red army spins roulette! Hellgate Ally.png|Unused Hellgate ally spawn point Hellgate Enemy.png|Unused Hellgate enemy spawnpoint Video (Head-on) es:Enfrentamientos Category:Patapon 3 Category:Versus Mode Missions Category:Multiplayer Quests Category:Uberhero Category:Dark Heroes Category:Dottama Gacheen Theme Category:Spin Spin Miss Theme Category:Slip Trip Gulp Theme Category:Gittan Pattan Theme